onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Gather! Fight For Your Cub
Large-scale PVP event. Support Gathering Duration: 8.18 12:00 ~ 8.23 12:00 Rules: 1. When support gathering begins, players level >=30 can tap on the paper man in the courtyard to enter support interface, and choose your one true shikigami to support and join their support ryou. Each ryou has a limit of 200k members. (you can change your one true shikigami during this period) 2. Sama can interact with other peers in the support ryou, and see their information (which is pertinent in the next part of event). 3. On the popularity board, you can see the number of people supporting each shikigami, and the ranking of popularity (which is pertinent in the next part of event). People's Support Duration: 8.23~9.15, 12:00-13:00 and 20:00-21:00 daily Rules: 1. When event begins, it can be entered through tapping on their one true shikigami in the courtyard. 2. Sama can achieve victory in battle to increase points and get shikigami orders. If they lose, they will lose points but not lose shikigami orders. Several wins in a row will give more shikigami orders. 3. The number of points decides the battle rank. The number of shikigami orders decides the in-ryou ranking. Getting shikigami orders will increase the ryou's total orders, which raises the ryou's ranking. 4. When the ranking event ends, rewards will be passed out depending on the battle rank and in-ryou rank. 5. The first 10 onmyouji on the Record of Fame will receive a physical prize made of solid gold: "gold daruma" set Support Showdown Duration: 9.16~9.17, 12:00-13:00 and 20:00-22:00 daily(edited) Rules: 1. In the previous part, all onmyouji ranked top 100 in-ryou (based on orders) will enter this part of the competition. 2. This part of the competition will have showdowns take place under new, special arena rules. 3. When this part begins, ryou total orders will be reset to 0. 4. After the top 100 onmyouji of each ryou duke it out, the total order number that everyone earned in this portion for their ryou will determine the order ranking of the ryou against each ryou, which determines the rewards. 5. At the end of the support showdown, those listed below will get the physical prize: daruma egg box set a. The top 100 members in the top 3 ryou b. The top 10 members in the other ryou. 6. Additionally, the ryou bureau will design new skins for the shikigami of the top 3 support ryou. Prize List Support Gathering Gathering rewards: When total supporters reach certain milestones, everyone will get the rewards. Sharing rewards: The first-time share in the event's share interface gives current world amulet. People's Support Portion (Battle) remember: the rewards themselves can be seen in-game! don't ask! Rewards for each battle: a. Points - calculated depending on ladder points. b. Shikigami orders - calculated depending on rank, not reduced on loss. c. In a winning streak, extra orders are given. Daily first win, 3 win streak rewards: Reaching these objectives will give rewards. Accumulated wins rewards: Reaching these objectives will give rewards. Accumulated orders rewards: Reaching these objectives will give support ornaments which shows besides your messages in chat. People's Support Portion (End)(edited) Rank and Record of Fame rewards: At the end, rewards are given based on rank. Of these, the top 500 onmyouji will be included in the Record of Fame, with chance to get very rare rewards. Top 10 onmyouji based on points in Record of Fame will get valuable physical item made from gold: "gold daruma" set. In-ryou top 100 rewards: At the end, the top 100 members in each ryou gets 300 beads. (i'm ranked 130 and my ryou's in 4th place haha so close) Support ryou ranking rewards: At the end, ryou will be ranked based on each ryou's shikigami orders. The top 30 support ryou will get tens of millions of beads. When distributing beads, they will be given depending on how much the members with 300 orders contributed to the orders count (max of 2000). The members in the ryou ranked 31 + above with 300 orders will get 50 beads. Support Showdown Portion (End) At the end of event, the ryou will be ranked by the orders earned in this portion. All members of the top 10 ryou will get large amount of beads as rewards. The below members will get the physical item reward: daruma egg box set. a. the top 100 members in the top 3 ryou. b. the top 10 members in the remaining ryou. The ryou bureau will design new skins for the shikigami of top 3 support ryou.